jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sieges-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
Größe Wieso ist die Victory Klasse Größer? Sie ist doch nur 900 m lang und ein Zerstörer der Venator Klasse ist 1200 m lang. TK-1262 18:45, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sieges-Klasse Ich bin dafür, diesen Artikel zu "Sieges-Klasse" zu verschieben, da dies die deutsche Bezeichnung ist und wir die Home One auch als Heimat Eins bezeichnen. --Bel Iblis 22:13, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das hier scheint irgendwie vergessen zu sein... also umbenennen? Es gibt die deutsche Bezeichnung und laut den Richtlinien soll sie dann auch verwendet werden. MfG - Cody 13:20, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Gab es bei Slave I auch... nur wurde hier zu Gunsten der Masse entschieden. Solltem an das hier auch machen ? --Modgamers 13:21, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wo gibt es denn die deutsche Übersetzung? Das wurde in dieser Diskussion noch nicht erwähnt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:26, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Zm Beispiel in Die Risszeichnungen - das Kompendium S. 106 Evolution des Sternzerstörers. MfG - Cody 13:35, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Victory-Klasse ist schon ne deutsche Übersetzung Jango 13:40, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Naja, halb... zumindest ist mir nicht bekannt, das "victory" ein deutsches Wort ist... MfG - Cody 13:48, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Es ist eine offiziele deutsche Übersetzung, das Victory wurde nur gelassen weil dort Ubersetzer am Werk waren die mal nach gedacht haben bevor sie übersetzten. Weil Sieges-Klasse hört sich nunmal total bescheuert an. Wenns keine deutsche Übersetzung wäre, dann würde da Victory-class stehen. 14:06, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Was klingt an Sieges-Klasse so schlimm? Du kannst ja Victory-Klasse sagen, wenn es dir besser gefällt, aber davon ist es nicht deutsch. MfG - Cody 14:20, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Auch ich finde, es sollte verschoben werden. In vielen Werken wie Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss wir auch Sieges-Klasse gesagt, und das eindeutig die übersetztere Variante als Victory. Nur weil es manche Übersetzer nicht bearbeitet haben, heißt es noch nicht, dass Victory ein deutscher Begriff sei. Wenn jemand Einwände hat, bitte melden, ansonsten stell ich einen Verschiebungsantrag. Gruß --Onicle (Diskussion) 16:15, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ein eigentlich klarer Fall, der mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge ist. Meine Unterstützung hast du auf jeden Fall. Wo wir gerade schon dabei sind: Er wird in einigen Quellen (beispielsweise The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide) Victory I genannt, also müssten wir sogar nach "Sieges I-Klasse Sternzerstörer" verschoben, sollte sich die Typenbezeichnung mit der deutschen Übersetzung vereinbaren lassen. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 10:02, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Guter Einwand. Sofern es eine Quellen dafür gibt, sollte das so gemacht werden, allerdings wurde bei dem ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer auch keine I gemacht, obwohl es ein zweites Modell gibt. Danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:16, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Das ist das Problem: In der Vergangenheit wurde sowas gerne unterschlagen. Das wurde so ziemlich bei keinem Artikel gemacht, sofern es das erste Modell war (den Sternzerstörer hast du ja schon genannt, bei der Angriffsfregatte sieht es ähnlich aus). Wenn du Quellen für die Verschiebung brauchst, den TFUCG habe ich ja schon genannt, doch da dürften sich bestimmt noch weitere Quellen finden lassen. Gruß, Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 17:28, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Für den deutschen Namen kann ich Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss und Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (Neuauflage und Hörspiel) anbieten. Für die I'' hab ich keine Quellen, aber da dürfte Gavins ausreichen. Gibt es noch Einwände oder soll verschoben werden? --Onicle (Diskussion) 17:47, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Raketenwerfer. Also hier gibt es viele wiedersprüchliche Informationen... SotG mag vielleicht von 20 Werfern sprechen, in ''Isards Rache sinds jedoch nur 8 Werfern. Das Imp. Sourcebook spricht von 500 Protonentorpedo Werfern, das Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook spricht von 80 ERschütterungsraketenwerfern, The New Jedi Order Sourcebook meint 20/4, jedoch nur bei einem Schiff (Corusca Fire). ... wat nehm wir nun? --Modgamers 12:06, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Entwicklungsreihenfolge Hier bei der Victory-Klasse steht, dass es bis zur Einführung der Venator-Klasse das größte Schlachtschiff war, also vor der Venator-Klasse entwicklet wurde. Bei der Imperiums-Klasse steht aber, dass wegen des Erfolgs der Acclamator-Klasse und der Venator-Klasse neue Entwicklungen in Auftrag gegeben wurden und die Victory-Klasse vor der Imperiums-Klasse fertig entwicklet war. Das würde bedeuten, dass es die Venator-Klasse vor der Victory-Klasse gab. Wie herum ist es denn nun richtig? letzteres... aber dieser artikel ist alt und wird wohl demnächst überarbeitet werden. --Modgamers 15:37, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) SSZ Also SSZ ist wohl eine nicht treffende Abkürzung dennn eig steht ssz für SuperSternenZerstörer un nich für Sieges Sternenzerstörer.Oder lieg ich da falsch??? --NOM ANOR 20:48, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Da hast du schon Recht. Das könnte zu lustigen Missverständnissen führen. :) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 30. Mär. 2009, 17:39:14 (Diskussion) 87.143.111.62) Flügel Wo sind denn genau die Flügel? Plasma 11:10, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Die Ausbuchtungen an den beiden Seiten... ansich nicht zu übersehen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:13, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber einklappbar? Gibt's da ein Bild davon? Bei allen, die ich bisher gesehen hab, waren sie “ausgeklappt” Lg Admiral Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 23:31, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Muss es dazu Bilder geben, wenn es in den Quellen steht? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:55, 25. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Du bräuchtest dir eigentlich nur die Bilder im Artikel selbst anschauen, wo die Flügel offensichtlich nicht ausgeklappt sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:44, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich sehe im Artikel nur 3 bilder mit “Ausbuchtungen(=Flügeln)”. Lg Admiral Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 23:20, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) Jägerbestückung Im Artikel steht, daß der Victory eine Staffel TIE Advanced-Jägern gehabt hätte, wie wahrscheinlich ist denn das? Im Hauptartikel über diesen Jäger steht, daß er niemals in Serie gebaut wurde. --Exodianecross 12:03, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Der Artikel ist noch recht alt und hat somit noch "Informationen" aus der Jedipedia-Urzeit, welche nicht wirklich mit Quellen belegt sind. Fakt ist aber, dass im Hangar 2 Jägerstaffeln untergebracht werden konnten. Welche Jägertypen das nun wahren, ist dabei egal. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:45, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, das mit den 24 Schiffen stimmt einerseits, aber sollte man dann nicht auch TIE-Jäger durch Schiffe ersetzen? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:02, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Also normalerweise schreib ich immer in die Infobox 24 Raumjäger, weil der Typ (ansich) egal ist. Was im Artikeltext steht, sollte halt mal verbessert werden. Eigentlich sollte der ganze Artikel mal neu gemacht werden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:28, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich verstehe. Soll das aber jetzt so stehen bleiben? Ich würde, logisch nachvollzogen, vermuten, daß Victory-Sternenzerstörer über TIE-Jäger, TIE-Abfangjäger und TIE-Bomber verfügt haben, und keine TIE-Advanced. Ich vermute mal, daß wir hier auch vom 'Standard' ausgehen, einzelne dürften immer zusätzliche Jäger gehabt haben, was aber nicht der Norm entspricht. --Exodianecross 17:00, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bild Das Bild mit der Unterschrift "Ein Victory-Sternzerstörer im Orbit eines Planeten" wird als Titelbild des Artikels über die Victory II eingesetzt. Welches ist nun richtig zugeordnet? Bei dem Artikel über die Victory II ist unten noch ein "detaillierter Blick auf eine Victory II", da sieht sie ganz anders aus als oben. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.45.59.203 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:34, 3. Nov. 2009) :Wenn du beim entsprechenden Bild unter "Verwendungen" schaust, siehst du, dass es ein anderes Bild ist. Der Unterschied ist (neben etwähiger Proportionsunterschiede) die unterschiedliche Grauabstufung der Hülle, welche in Rebellion dden Unterschied zwischen den beiden Klassen auszumachen ist. Abgesehen davon gibt es keine weitere (bekannten) äußerlichen Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Klassen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:56, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Anzahl Eine nicht uninteressante Frage wäre, wieviele Schiffe der Victory-Klasse, beider Varianten, es so gab. Von der Imperium-Klasse soll es ja 25.000 gegeben haben, und in einigen Publikationen scheint es, als ob es mehr Victorys gegeben hätte. Z.B. hatte Daala 12 NSY mehr Victorys als Imperiums! --Exodianecross 13:56, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Gibt keine genauen Angaben, nur, dass mi dem Ausfall von immer mehr Imps alte Victorys reaktiviert und wieder in Dienst gestellt wurden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:18, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Klingt logisch. Ist aber auch gut möglich daß es angesichts der Größe der Galaxie eine ebenso große Anzahl von Victorys gab wie von Imperiums, unter Umständen sogar noch mehr. Hoffe, in einer der kommenden Publikationen wird darauf näher eingegangen. --Exodianecross 14:51, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Aber eben auch hier gibts keine quellen. Weshalb ich dich an dieser Stelle mal Bitten möchte solche Fragerein etwas zurückzufahren. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:53, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Meine einzige Intention ist es eigentlich nur Lücken zu schließen, und meine Hoffnung daß es bald neue Infos gibt. Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:18, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ja, aber auf diese Infos hier zu hoffen, oder gar zu Pochen ist der falsche Ort. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:20, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::In Ordnung. Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:25, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Update Ich fürchte, dieser Artikel müßte dringend geupdatet werden, vor allem in Hinsicht auf die "neueren Erkenntnisse" die jetzt vorliegen. Wenn ich z.B. lese daß der Victory nicht so häufig eingesetzt wurde wegen seiner enormen Besatzungsgröße und bei Venator lese daß dieser eine höhere Besatzungsstärke hatte muß ich mich wundern. --Exodianecross 20:59, 3. Mär. 2011 (CET)